User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Don't leave anything evil here though. Halo: Battlefront Uh, hi LordofMonsterIsland would you want to help me with my Work-In-Progress? just tell me if you do thx-User:Cortezsniper RE: Fanfic Oh, geez. Please, don't take my lack of a reply as a snub! I forgot to check my Halo Fanon account, and only just remembered about it! If the offer still stands, you're welcome to use me! If not, ah well, my fault! :P :Specops306, ''Kora '' 08:05, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Revival of RP: The Grave's Legacy The RP has been revived. New rules have been implemented and new enemies are expected to appear soon. Be prepared... Little_Missy - 19:32, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Battle of Bastgone RP Unggoy Skirmish Email for your attention regarding time-sensitive program Dear Lordofmonsterisland, Please check your email inbox and offer your input on my suggestion at your earliest convenience. I am interested in what you all have to say! :) Keep in touch. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:12, 24 November 2008 (UTC) hey! awesome! glad to have you back! :) Happy holidays, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:05, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back "Trouble", eh? pr0nz? lol, just playin. its nice to have you back tho. -- Sgt.johnson 22:26, 27 December 2008 (UTC) By the gods, you're back! AWESOME to have you back! It's been a little boring without you cheering up the atmosphere :P But, to the point, you're free to use any of the KYU pages for your pirates. Have a look at Kig-yar naming schemes while you're at it, cause Cole Protocol's revealed some stuff, like that Chur'R is in fact the kig-yar word for "Shipmaster/Shipmistress", which makes it differ from the naming you include on your Pirate page. Nonetheless, it's good to have you back. Ciao, That Old, Familiar Feeling LOMI can haz invite :P Battle of Sarathos Another RP for you to consider ;) -Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer This guy knows where you live A pic I thought you might find interesting... Time to move on Yup... that's the link... 5ub7ank(7alk) 17:51, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Long time no see Hey, hows it been? I was wondering if I could make a Kig-Yar Pirate? I don't exactly know who to ask at this point...-- You're welcome :P Another thing; when I checked some of your edits in Recent changes, I decided to reread your Pirate stuff (can't wait until your pirates and my union will get to fight each other =P), and noticed the template which included multiple "harnesses". Now, I just wanted to check if this means that the pirates have shields in their armor now, or is it just slightly upgraded versions of the suits used in the HCW? Want to know so that I know what to write on the Union page. A final thing: I know it may be a little early, but perhaps we could start to discuss about the interactions between the KYP and KYU, you know, like how they would treat prisoners from the other side, how they speak of each other in propaganda etc. etc.? It would be good if we had it settled before the RP between the two starts. If you're willing to (I understand if you're not, you have a lot of catching up to do), we could start to discuss the RP as well. Ciao, Thanks for making it clear for me about the harnesses. Could I use some of those for the KYU? Here's my response to your ideas: *Not to be bitchy, but I think it would suit better if the Union held Eayn, since the Union is the one under Sangheili protection. *That sounds good, and the Union would refer the Pirates as traitors, since they betrayed the kig-yar in their way of seeing it (LOLZ on the chicken thing BTW xD). *Sure, you can add those templates, that would solve it. Or, I have another option (it prolly sucks, but I thought that i'd run it by you anyway): to further take their distance from the Union, the Pirates takes on a new naming scheme to show that they're nothing like the chickens from Eayn (pun intended xD), which is the naming you have for the Pirates. In any case, I'm going with the naming revealed in Cole Protocol, but you're free to ignore it by adding those templates or using my idea. Hope to see from ya in WARDOG, it'd be great to work with you again, and I can tell Matt's thinking the same. Oh and hope you get your Spartan-II as company leader. Ciao, Wardog Invite Kilo Yes you can has kilo Kig-yar history If you're interested, Lomi, I made a page for the war between the Jackals and the Covenant, here's the link: Kig-yar-Covenant War. Haven't worked on it much, but I thought that I'd tell you, in case we want to evolve their history further. Good luck in WARDOG btw (I know it's not occuring until February, but still), I myself wont be in it, but I hope you'll enjoy. Since you've got Kilo, you'll prolly hear from Matt soon, he's gonna want to work with you. Ciao, Good that you liked it :P I also read the Extra Outcomes article, and wondered if I could make another Mercenary group associated with Extra Outcomes? I thought that they would primarily consist of Jackals from the KYU, but perhaps also some Machina from theTarom lineage (who's heavily affiliated with the KYU). Ciao, Thanks. BTW, nice that Nogard will be in Necros, can't wait to see what he can do :P. If you want, he could get to kill some of my characters in the future RPs (I don't have much fanon planned for stuff after that anyway). Ciao, stufff uff uff uff Uh, well sort one out then plz ^_^ And as for the truck, the only thing i hate more than nubs is open topped trucks for infantry. If you wanna do some kinda big truck, don't make it infantry carrying, towing by all means, yes, just leave it for carrying supplies or something, or give it a all round cover, like the Pangolin and the Armadillo. Yo I'm not sure if you're aware of my inactivity lately due to life. I'm not editting much more on HF, so i was wonderign if you want to take full control of Pyroneous Industries, which could help you with the JA. Also you can take the CN but i'm not to fussed with that. It's up to you. Regards, RE:New Sig Cool :P Also, since the PI seems to want Mercenary protection, maybe they would hire some from the Claws of Eayn along with the other mercenary groups? the CoE have experience with working with corporations (they're not afraid to do jobs that could be considered illegal which corporations may want to do either :P). Just spamming ideas though. Now, back to planning "THE survivor marine" :P RE: SP-012 Ah, good, an action history. A little brief, but I know that with further RPage and story-writing, they will get longer and more developed. Only thing you need is a few pictures... One of him in real life is usually good. Imagine an actor or videogame dude that you'd like to see playing him, and you'll have a good match. I think this guy should win the Necros Spartan comp, but it's up to Ajax, not me... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:01, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Kilo Give me credit for the unit names or I will smite you >:| lol -- Sgt.johnson 16:46, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I came up with the names when my S-II was commander of Kilo, but I pulled out of the project. -- Sgt.johnson 16:49, 5 January 2009 (UTC) She's not here but what the heck. Uploaded. Check the Upload List. 17:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Hehe. I'm working on another epic article. :P 5ub7ank(7alk) 17:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Schizophrenic User Oh, you want more of us? I can get my little brother to create, yet, another petite account....... I know you'll like that. :p 17:57, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Come on LOLMI. I know you like another Sub-parasite. :P 18:00, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for taking the PI. As for the CN, do you want them too?I'm sure you'll be able to find a better use for them in the Necros than i will. However if you do then unlike the PI, it will be shared. I've put a lot of effort into the CN and so i won't be completely giving it up. So if you want to share it, so you can develop maybe your Necros fiction or any other related stuff, then that's cool. Thanks, Kig-Yar Stuffz I think it sounds good, although I don't think they would join under a shared government; they'd maybe help each other because of the Necros threat, but they wouldn't choose to have the same government, as they would still be suspicious of each other, especially after the KYU's victory in the two's RP (I hope we both agree that the KYU will win, since it will probably be that the whole operation: fire is an AUR victory). So, in my personal opinion, alliance = very good and could be interesting, merge = would be kind of weird, but could potentially interesting if we found a good reason for the merge. In case you meant the Alliance to be named the Kig-Yar Regime and that I totally misinterpreted what you meant, then I agree that the alliance could have that name. Finally, would you be interested in writing some fanon with me about the KYP and the KYU after the necros war? I understand, of course, if you don't have time until after the Necros Project is finished, and I'll respect that. Ciao, srs biz The teams were NATO named anyway. All the pictures for those weapons is on my image spam, it should be easy from there Images Riker and Spartan. Oh, and please archive your talk page. Hurts my eye. 13:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) WW3 Hey LOMI just telling I got as much EU Weapons as possible, I would also like to say that most EU countries use American made vehicles, Regards p.s any idea when this is startin? KYU Grand Commander I do have a grand commander; Fleetmistress Vor'N-Ulu (that's right, a female :P). So go ahead and mention her having the second weapon. Also, about that weapon, do you want me to create it or do you want to do it? I'm willing to do it, but maybe Ajax doesn't want me to, since he's the mind behind those weapons (or maybe it's you, not too sure :P). Ciao, Why haven't I seen any movement with the Necros war? I thought everyone wanted to be apart of it...-- Hey LOMI! Long time no see/speak/...write, right, I've got a suggestion, moreso an idea, but a suggestion for you none the less, I've been looking at all these Guardian Weapons that are appearing and I've been thinking, and you don't have to accept this and I know that technically this stuff belongs to Ajax but I still reckoned that ure the man to write to on this one, so here it is. What about the Gaurdian Weapons that didn't make the grade to be used? Not that they were of poor quality, just that they were involved in an unfortunate circumstance during their creation and were deemed unsuited to raise morale due to the grim proceeds of their manifestation, say they were put under lock and key on some world that the Necros take over, they uncover the weapons and use them themselves, few things strike fear as much as technology turning on its creator (well there are a few, but this is a reasonable reason to warrant the use of them by the Necros), and thus the fallen weapons were re-christened after the seven deadly sins, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Pride and Wrath and would be used to destroy those they were made to save. Just a little idea there I was mulling over, play around with it if you want or abandon it completely, nice to write to you again and thanks for reading said writing! :) Nightscream and Shockwave Nightscream: Originally I planned to involved her in starscreams betral, as his sister, but if you desperate for the character, fine Shockwave: Nu-uh. Shockwave is my MF intelligence officer and allround sneaky bastard Thnx LOMI, I'll talk to him later bout it :)